The present invention relates very generally to the automotive field and pertains, more particularly, to a system for increasing gasoline mileage and also reducing pollutants in the emissions from a vehicle engine. There is disclosed herein a vacuum induction system for supplying saturated air to the vehicle carburetor for mixture with the gasoline vapor passing through the carburetor.
Past and existing efforts to increase the efficiency of the automobile engine and to reduce pollutants expelled into the atmosphere have not been successful to any substantial degree. Many prior attempts have suffered from a variety of problems such as ineffective operation, or substantial complexity of design.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for improving the efficiency and smooth operation of the automobile engine and at the same time reducing substantially the pollutants expelled from the engine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for improving the efficiency of the internal combustion engine by incorporating a vacuum induction technique for supplying saturated air in conjunction with the gasoline vapor, both being mixed at the carburetor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a combination system employing both the moisture induction technique of this invention in combination with a filter construction that provides uniform airflow through the filter to the carburetor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an air and moisture induction system that is of a feedback type coupling incoming filtered air, converting this to saturated air and passing this to the throat of the carburetor through a preferably small orifice. The air introduced to the carburetor is moisture laden, but preferably not in a fine mist and is introduced to the carburetor in a manner so as not to effect the fine carburetor controls and adjustments.